Volverte a ver
by Cristal-Libra
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si un deseo no sale como lo imaginabas? ¿Qué les sucedió a los santos dorados que Agasha conocía originalmente? ¿En dónde está Albafica? Tras un deseo que se volvió realidad gracias a un misterioso hombre, la vida de la florista cambió, ya que al despertar su padre de toda la vida ahora es... ¿el maestro de Albafica?
1. Chapter 1: Un deseo del corazón

**Esta idea anduvo rondando por mi cabeza hace unos meses y no me resistí en publicarla xD. La estroda pertenece a la canción "volverte a ver" de Juanes, que fue parte de mi inspiración. Depende de que tan bien recibido sea este fic, lo hire haciendo ya que estoy trabajando en la última secuela de "Más fácil llegar al sol".**

 **Advertencia: lenguaje vulgar ocacional de aqui en adelante.**

 **Espero que les guste :D**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1: Un deseo del corazón**

 _Volverte a ver es todo lo que quiero hacer_

 _Volverte a ver para poderme reponer_

 _Porque sin ti mi vida yo no soy feliz_

 _Porque sin ti mi vida no tiene raíz_

Ni una razón para vivir…

Sus lágrimas caían una a una mientras miraba la sencilla lápida que tenía grabado el nombre del santo dorado que había conquistado su corazón, ese santo que pereció en la Guerra Santa frente a uno de los crueles jueces del infierno Minos de Grifo. No pudo hacer más que mirar al bello hombre caer sin vida después de haber utilizado todas sus fuerzas para acabar con el espectro.

¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta y tenía que llevarse a los héroes de la tierra? Era la pregunta que se realizaba todos los días desde hace poco más del año que había finalizado la cruenta guerra.

No había día que pasara sin pensar en esos bellos ojos cobalto tan hipnóticos y misteriosos volviéndose casi una adicción para la castaña de dieciséis años que seguía de rodillas frente a la lápida.

-Sr. Albafica…- pronunció con gran dificultad ese nombre en un hilo de voz- no sabe lo mucho que lo extraño…

Agasha hipaba sin poder detener el mar de lágrimas que seguía creciendo. Se lamentaba tanto el nunca poder haberse armado de valor y decirle al santo de Piscis lo mucho que le importaba para ella y que a pesar que él se había comenzado a acostumbrar a la compañía de la joven después de infinitas insistencias y conmover por fin el gélido y temeroso corazón de Albafica, el tiempo fue relativamente corto como para conocerse a profundidad.

-Agasha… deberías de ser más fuerte por él…

La florista miró rápidamente por arriba de su hombro y sus ojos acuosos divisaron una silueta alta que portaba una túnica azul marino y decoraciones doradas en las mangas y el cuello de la prenda. Era el patriarca.

-Sr. Shion…- habló la jovencita.

El ahora nuevo patriarca Shion sonrió con amargura y se situó a un lado de Agasha poniéndose de rodillas sin dejar de mirarla.

-A él le hubiera gustado que te hicieras fuerte- miró la lápida.

-Lo intento pero no puedo…- su voz quebrada y sus lágrimas que surcaban las mejillas hacían entender al lemuriano que su dolor era tan grande que sería un gran reto que el tiempo lo sanara.

-Te entiendo Agasha- colocó una mano en el pequeño hombro de la joven griega- perdí a la gran mayoría de mis compañeros y amigos, los extraño como no tienes idea dejándome un hueco en el corazón ¿pero sabes una cosa?- Shion miró de nuevo a la florista quien también volteó a mirarlo con esos ojos oliva brillantes por las lágrimas- les prometí a cada uno de ellos que sería fuerte y que daría lo mejor de mi como patriarca para mantener la paz en este mundo.

Agasha se lanzó a los brazos del lemuriano liberando todo ese llanto que albergaba su corazón y él la cubrió con sus fuertes brazos intentando darle aunque fuera un poco de consuelo. Él sabía lo importante que era ella para Albafica, le prometió que la cuidaría como él pudiera.

*0*0*

La florista regresó a su casa con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Abrió la puerta y un aroma delicioso que provenía de la cocina le hizo suponer que su padre estaba preparando la cena. La noche ya había caído.

-¡Agasha!- la voz gruesa del hombre se escuchó desde la cocina y salió para encontrarse con el semblante entristecido de su hija.

Ambos guardaron silencio. Agasha no necesitaba decir nada, pues sus ojos enrojecidos lo decían todo.

En segundos, su delicado cuerpo fue envuelta entre los fornidos brazos de su padre ocasionando que las lágrimas que tanto intentaba retener volvieran a brotar.

-Hija…- pronunció en un susurro- tienes que dejarlo ir… se que es difícil pero no me gusta verte así, tan triste…

-No puedo… lo amo y eso nunca va a pasar…- hablaba con gran dificultad entre sollozos.

-No te estoy pidiendo que lo dejes de amar- el hombre acarició la castaña cabellera de la dama- sólo quiero que seas un poco más fuerte y sigas con tu vida… él siempre va a estar contigo en donde sea que se encuentre…

De verdad Agasha intentaba ser más fuerte, pero cada despertar era sentir como su corazón se volvía a romper después de abrir los ojos a la realidad.

*0*0*

Shion estaba en el templo patriarcal en uno de los estudios leyendo unos pergaminos sobre un viejo escritorio de madera, cuando sintió que un cosmos inquieto avanzaba rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba.

-Su Ilustrísima…- Teneo, el discípulo de Hasgard de Tauro y ahora caballero de Tauro, se asomó un poco apenado por la puerta de madera que estaba entre abierta.

-¿Sucede algo, Teneo?- el patriarca lo miró extrañado.

-Algo raro sucede en el cielo y no se si sea algo malo o bueno… no quería inquietarlo pero quería que usted mismo viniera a ver.

Shion se puso de inmediato de pie y le pidió a Teneo que lo llevara a que le mostrara aquel fenómeno que se estaba manifestando. El santuario aun estaba en reconstrucción y los tiempos de paz reinaban por el momento, pero aun así no había que tomarse las cosas a la ligera en caso de que algún enemigo hiciera su aparición.

Llegaron afuera del templo patriarcal y el joven santo de Tauro apuntó con su índice una sección de la obscura bóveda donde una estrella tintineaba de una manera anormal.

-Oh no…- murmuró Shion.

-¿Qué sucede Ilustrísima?- Teneo lo miró preocupado.

El ex santo de Aries sintió que ni una palabra saldría se su boca y sus ojos borgoña denotaban una gran preocupación y terror. Esa estrella era preludio de un gran desastre.

-Parece que la Guerra Santa aun no concluye…- pensó el rubio sin dejar de mirar el cielo.

*0*0*

Agasha se levantó sin ánimos de nada como era costumbre desde hace un año. Hizo lo de siempre: darse un baño, desayunar y ayudar a su padre con la florería. Pero había algo que la florista había comenzado a sentir como si algo en especial sucedería esa día, pero no le tomó importancia.

-Agasha, necesito que lleves este arreglo a la Sra. Alicia, está lastimada de un tobillo y no puede caminar, así que necesito que se lo lleves.

-De acuerdo papá- contestó la florista intentando sonar animada.

Tomó el arreglo de tulipanes que estaba en la mesa y comenzó a caminar, después de todo la casa de la señora no estaba tan lejos.

Luego de diez minutos de caminata y dejarle el arreglo a la Sra. Alicia, emprendió el caminó de regreso, pero al pasar cerca del bosque sintió que alguien la estaba observando. Detuvo sus pasos y miró hacia la casi obscuridad del paisaje que se encontraba iluminadas por débiles rayos de luz que se filtraban entre las ramas de los árboles. Se acercó un poco más haciendo caso omiso a su instinto de "corre porque puede acecinarte" y decidió ponerse de curiosa en ese momento.

Luego de estar un rato buscando, se encogió de hombros y culpó a su mente por quizás haberle jugado una broma, pero la voz que escuchó definitivamente no era su imaginación.

-¿Te sucede algo jovencita?- cuestionó una suave voz.

-¿Eh?- Agasha miró nuevamente al interior del bosque retrocediendo algunos pasos con desconfianza, pero no lograba divisar a esa persona.

-Estoy seguro que si te sucede algo- volvió a hablar la misma voz.

-¿Quién es?- indagó desconfiada la castaña llevándose ambas manos a su pecho, retrocediendo nuevamente y buscando presurosa a ese "alguien".

-No tienes que temer- comenzó a avanzar hacia la salida dejando ver su silueta- no te haré daño.

La florista se relajó un poco al mirar que era una persona común y corriente y no de algún monstruo o espectro, aunque se le hacía un poco extraño la vestimenta de aquel hombre alto: un smoking negro, un sombrero de copa del mismo color y guantes blancos. Era demasiado elegante como para pasear por un bosque según los pensamientos de Agasha, pero su apariencia le recordaba bastante a Tenma de Pegaso que había visto en algunas ocasiones.

-¿Quién es usted?- indagó curiosa la de ojos oliva.

El hombre esbozó una suave sonrisa.

-¿Yo?- dijo con cierto toque de diversión, caminando hacia la joven griega hasta situarse a metro y medio de ella- yo soy quien te ayudará con tus problemas.

Agasha tenía un semblante de confusión. ¿Quién era ese tipo? ¿Y cómo es que la ayudaría si en su vida lo había visto? Seguramente era algún adivino que intentaba conseguir dinero a cambio de "visiones" del futuro o quizás algún mago con trucos baratos.

-Mi nombre es Youma- dijo por fin después de captar que la florista no estaba entendiendo lo que sucedía. Tomó una de sus manos y depositó un suave beso en su dorso- ¿Y el tuyo?

-A-agasha…- titubeó, retirando su mano de la de Youma.

-Es un placer- se quitó el sobrero dejando ver sus alborotados cabellos castaños.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?- preguntó desconfiada, pues el tipo le había parecido bastante raro.

-Ayudarte con tus problemas- le sonrió mientras se ponía de nuevo el sombrero.

-Usted está loco- masculló la castaña dándole la espalda y caminando rápidamente de ahí.

-¡Espera, espera!- Youma se coló frente a la joven- sé que no me conoces y desconfías de mi, pero te juro que puedo ayudarte.

Agasha lo miró con fastidio y pasó por un lado de él sin decirle una sola palabra.

-¿Ni siquiera quieres que te ayude… con tu amado Albafica?

Ese nombre obligó a detener la piernas de la castaña y girar sobre sus talones quedando nuevamente frente al hombre castaño mirándolo como si la hubiera ofendido.

-Si es usted una de esas personas que busca unir los corazones de otras, déjeme decirle ¡qué él está muerto!- profirió, intentando retener las lágrimas de sus ojos oliva.

-Eso lo sé- su sonrisa se desdibujó- miré cuando ese juez del inframundo quebró cada uno de sus huesos, y me hubiera gustado poder hacer algo pero ya era tarde…- habló como si estuviera afligido.

-¿Y entonces como piensa ayudarme- cuestionó la castaña en un hilo de voz.

-Quiero concederte un deseo.

-Está bromeando- dijo desconfiada.- No tengo dinero para sus cosas de adivino, genio o lo que sea.

El castaño rio divertido por la actitud de la joven, confundiéndola más de lo que estaba.

-No voy a cobrarte- metió una mano a su traje sacando un fino reloj de bolsillo de color dorado y lo abrió.- Sólo tienes que tomar mi mano y decirme tu deseo y cuando cierre este reloj, se cumplirá. Solamente tienes que pedir lo que mas anhele tu corazón.

Agasha abrió sus ojos inmensamente queriendo creer lo que Younma le decía, pero sonaba demasiado estúpido. No era un dios para revivirlo, ni parecía tener poderes o cosmos como los caballeros. Seguramente quería burlarse de ella.

-¿Cómo sabré si no me está mintiendo?

El hombre rio suavemente y le estiró la mano que tenía libre.

-Confía en mí, sólo tienes que tomarla, decirme tu deseo y al cerrar mi reloj, la magia hará el resto.

La florista estaba llena de incertidumbre. ¿A caso sería bueno creerle a ese desconocido? Nadie le creería, pues eran demasiado descabelladas cada una de las palabras de Younma, pero Agasha estaba en esos momentos que podía hacer hasta lo imposible con tal de volver a ver a su amado caballero, y aunque la razón le decía que desconfiara, su corazón le gritaba que lo hiciera.

-¿No se está burlando de mí?

-Yo no me burlo de dolor ajeno- le dijo con seriedad- por eso quiero ayudarte, ayudarlos a todos. No me gusta ver a las personas tristes.- La miraba con aparente sinceridad.

La florista seguía dudando y mirándolo con desconfianza, pero al final su corazón ganó la batalla interna y una de sus delgadas manos tomó la de Youma.

-Ahora dime lo que tanto deseas- sonrió el castaño.

Agasha cerró con fuerza sus orbes, pensando seriamente su deseo.

Fácilmente podía pedir la resurrección de Albafica, pero en parte sería egoísta puesto que sería muy probable que extrañaría a sus compañeros. Estuvo un par de minutos pensando correctamente su deseo hasta que por fin lo pudo formular.

-¿Ya sabes que desearás?- cuestionó ansioso el hombre.

-Sí- contestó decidida- deseo que la Guerra Santa no hubiera existido para que el Sr. Albafica siguiera con vida.

-¡Concedido!

Youma cerró con fuerza el reloj de bolsillo, el espacio comenzaba a distorsionarse y una luz comenzó a envolver a Agasha. La florista comenzó a asustarse por la energía que recorría su cuerpo y juró que por unos pocos segundos había visto que la sonrisa del hombre de traje estaba adornada por dientes puntiagudos. Ella había desaparecido en esa luz.

 _-Hora de que comience el espectáculo_.

*0*0*

Shion miraba con horror como a lo lejos el paisaje de distorsionaba y un cegador haz de luz había desaparecido de la nada.

-No es verdad… no puede ser verdad…- musitaba con infinita preocupación por lo que pudiera haber pasado.

*0*0*

Agasha se removía entre las sábanas y cubrió sus ojos del molesto rayo de sol que se filtraba por la cortina de la ventana situada a un lado de la cabecera de su cama. Suspiró con pesadez. Había sido un sueño demasiado extraño.

Tomó asiento al filo de la cama y al abrir los ojos se percató que muchas de sus cosas eran diferentes, dejándola perpleja: vestía una bata de dormir rosa pastel de una tela muy fina, las cortinas eran de terciopelo rojo, la mesita de noche era de una madera muy fina al igual que el escritorio que estaba frente a su cama que no era la misma donde dormía siempre, pues estaba cubierto por sábanas blancas de seda y la cabecera era de mármol.

Se puso de pie de un salto sintiendo una suave alfombra que cubría todo el suelo de la habitación. Giraba en su lugar mirando a todos lados, aterrada, y se encontró con su reflejo en el espejo de un hermoso tocador de granito que estaba recargado en la pared paralela a su cama. Corrió y se recargó con ambas manos en el mueble, analizándolo y dándose cuenta que alrededor del espejo tenía decoraciones de oro. Finalmente miró su reflejo, que afortunadamente seguía siendo el mismo.

No entendía nada ¿de donde carajos había salido todo eso? Estaba bien consciente que su padre y ella no disponían del dinero para darse esos lujos y sólo vivían con lo básico. Entonces… ¿cómo salieron esos muebles tan costosos y finos?

Miró a la izquierda y divisó un ropero de madera de pino y no dudó en abrirlo, mirando que estaba repleto de ropa que ni en sus sueños tendría: vestidos de colores hechos de seda y otras telas eran lo que llenaban el mueble.

Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás sin dejar de ver las vestimentas y escuchó del otro lado de la puerta que gritaban su nombre. Esa voz la había dejado helada, pues tenía casi doce años sin escucharla: era la voz de su difunta madre.

-¿Mamá?- murmuró la florista sin salir de su estado de asombre e incredibilidad.

En eso, la puerta se abrió y el rostro de una mujer adulta, pero bonita, se asomó al interior de la habitación. Unos ojos oliva y largo cabello castaño fue lo que miró Agasha. Definitivamente ella era su madre.

-Que bueno que ya te levantaste hija- habló alegre la mujer- tu padre ya se va al santuario.

¿Su padre? ¿Al santuario? ¿Qué tenía que hacer allá?

Agasha intentó pronunciar algo, pero para su garganta era imposible emitir algún sonido.

-Ya me voy amor ¿ya se levantó Agasha?

Esa voz no se parecía en nada a la de su padre.

Un hombre alto, de facciones finas, mirada marrón y cabello rojizo que le llegaba poco más debajo de los hombros amarrado en una coleta baja apareció junto a la madre de Agasha.

-Milagro que te levantas temprano- habló divertido el hombre- siempre tenemos que estarte despertando para cuando tengo que irme, hija.

¿Hija? ¿Aquel hombre completamente desconocido para Agasha la había llamado hija? ¿Quién carajos era él?

El pelirrojo elevó su cosmos dejando más perpleja a la pobre florista, y ante sus ojos presenció como su cuerpo iba siendo vestido por una armadura dorada: la armadura de Piscis.

La boca de la castaña de abrió, pero ni un sonido salía aún.

-Mira Lugonis- habló enternecida la mujer- se puso igual que la primera vez que te vio usar tu armadura.

¡¿Lugonis?! ¡¿A caso su madre había dicho Lugonis a ese hombre?! Agasha recordó que Albafica le había contado sobre su maestro que había querido tanto como a un padre y las características que le había descrito eran las mismas del hombre que estaba frente a ella.

El santo, e increíble y aparentemente padre de la castaña, caminó hasta ella y le dio un beso en la frente sin recibir respuesta o reacción de la joven griega.

-Cuidas a tu madre ¿de acuerdo?- sonrió el pelirrojo mientras le revolvía los cabellos a la castaña.

Caminó de nuevo hacia su "esposa", la tomó de la cintura y depositó un suave beso en sus labios.

La mente de Agasha no asimilaba nada. Esperaba que fuera un mal sueño pero al parecer era tan real como su existencia. Ese hombre que se suponía era maestro y padrastro de Albafica, besó a su madre y era padre de la florista. Pero lo que aun no le cabía en la cabeza era: ¿Qué no se suponía que su sangre era tan mortal como el del caballero de Piscis que ella conocía? ¿Qué mierda era todo eso?

-Tengo que ir a custodiar Piscis, será mejor que me vaya antes de que Ilias de Leo venga a llevarme a rastras al santuario- habló divertido.

¿Ilias? ¿Qué no era el padre de Régulus de Leo?

-Ten cuidado amor- la mujer abrazó cálidamente al santo.

-No te preocupes- le correspondió el abrazo con la misma calidez.

Lugonis se despidió por última vez de Agasha y su madre diciéndoles que volvería la próxima semana, pues sólo tenía permitido quedarse en Rodorio un día a la semana ya que tenía que permanecer en el doceavo templo. Athena y el patriarca habían sido comprensivos con él, no podía llevar a su familia a su casa ya que el aroma de sus rosas podían llegar a ser mortíferas para ellas, además que el santuario no era el lugar más seguro del mundo como para criar a su hija y cuidar a su esposa.

Agasha no pudo con todo lo que miraba y poco a poco sintió que faltaba oxígeno en su organismo, cayendo desmayada en el suelo.

* * *

 **Achis achis los mariachis ¿pero que pasó aquí? Creo que el deseo de Agasha lo torcieron. Ya nos cargó con Youma -.-**

 **¿Albafica donde estás?**

 **Eso de tener a Lugonis de padre de la noche a la mañana está intenso. Pobre Agasha quedará shokeada por siempre D:**

 **No se si sepan pero antes de Kardia, Degel, Regulus y no se que otros doraditos más tenían sus antesesores de ese mismo siglo XVIII. En el gaiden Old Twice hacen mención de ellos.**

 **Espero sus Reviews bonitos. Me inspiran a seguir creando estas historias extrañas y locas xD**

 **Nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2: Reescribiendo la historia

**Tardé un montón, pero por fin pude publicar el segundo capítulo. No es muy largo, pero más o menos así lo tenía planeado. Les agradezco mucho que este fic haya captado su atención y haya tenido muy buena aceptación. Por mi tiempo, tardaré en actualizarlo, pero no dejaré de actualizar :3**

 **Reviews:**

 **geminisnocris: Con ese Youma es mejor ni pedirle nada, es tramposo y retuerce todo lo que le pidas así como le pasó a lo pobre Agasha D:. Gracias por tu review :D**

 **Mary suarez: Me alagas mucho n.n, de verdad me pone feliz que te gusten mis escritos y espero no decepcionarte con este, y mi otro fic ya está por terminarse, está a 3 capis del final. Gracias por dejarme tu lindo review n.n**

 **Ahora, al capítulo n.n**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2: Reescribiendo la historia**

 _Groenlandia, en otro tiempo…_

Un perfecto cuerpo varonil, casi como el de un dios, se removía entre las finas sábanas blancas de la enorme cama situada en una gran habitación de paredes azueles celestes con adornos de un color azul más obscuro, una enorme ventana de vidrios de cristal a varios metros a lado de la cama, cubierta por hermosas cortinas color perla, un lujoso candelabro que colgaba del techo y algunos muebles rústicos como sofás, un espejo de cuerpo completo, burós, un escritorio y un elegante piano de cola de color blanco eran parte de la habitación.

-¡Albafica!- Una voz femenina perteneciente a la de una señora madura se escuchaba del otro lado de la puerta haciendo que el joven frunciera el ceño y se destapara torpemente el rostro.- Tienes visita, Ivaana vino a verte. Te quiero abajo en cinco minutos- amenazó enormemente feliz la mujer que se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta alejándose rápidamente del lugar.

El joven abrió los ojos con pesadez y llevó ambas manos a sus bellos y largos cabellos celestes que se encontraban desparramados entre las almohadas y las sábanas, clavando sus hipnóticos orbes cobalto en el techo como si se hubiera vuelto muy interesante.

-Ivaana…- pronunció ese nombre con voz adormilada, soltó un gruñido y volvió a cubrirse con las sábanas hasta la cabeza.

Albafica no tenía ni la mínima intención de bajar y mucho menos estando aquella jovencita en su casa.

Ivaana tenía 17 años, poseía una belleza que provocaba que casi todos los hombres de Groenlandia (al menos en el helado sector donde vivían) babearan por ella, pues sus ojos negros profundos eran como el vacío a la perdición para caer eternamente en sus encantos siendo adornados por espesas y largas pestañas negras. Una boca pequeña pero de labios carnosos que incitaban a besarlos, cabello largo y dorado que le llegaba hasta los muslos, piel tan blanca como la nieve que siempre caía en Groenlandia y un cuerpo de tentación. Era una joven de padres adinerados, se podría decir que su familia era de las que poseían una gran fortuna, donde también estaba incluida la familia de Albafica.

No cabía duda que era la mujer perfecta, pero había un detalle: tenía una actitud que el joven groenlandés no soportaba y eso era que ella fuera tan mandona hasta casi llegar al punto de querer controlar hasta el ritmo en que respiraba.

Él la había conocido hace un año en un rústico café al que había llegado después de tomar clases en la universidad más prestigiosa. Caminaba sólo y ahí la miró: tan bella e inmaculada cubierta por un grueso abrigo de piel de color café, sosteniendo un voluminoso libro de historia con una mano y bebiendo una taza de café con la otra. Se veía tan tranquila ahí en esa vieja mesa de madera concentrada en su lectura que no tardó ni dos segundos en prendarse de ella.

Cuando Ivaana levantó la mirada para enfrentar a cualquiera que se estaba atreviendo a interrumpir su momento de lectura, la etérea belleza de Albafica la cautivó en lo más profundo que, su corazón, comenzó a desearlo solamente para ella.

Comenzaron a salir. Las mujeres miraban con rabia a la hermosa chica de mirada obscura a lado del hombre más bello del "mundo", como solían decirle, pues a los veintitrés años que tenía el groenlandés, estaba perfecto para comenzar a cazar su libertad.

Los padres de ambos se cayeron increíblemente bien puesto que estaban dentro del mismo círculo económico y no tardaban en imaginar una boda entre ellos dos; el de cabellos celestes ya estaba por concluir sus estudios como economista, así que sería una gran oportunidad para continuar con el negocio de su padre y seguir produciendo más dinero.

Todo era de color rosa al principio, pero con el tiempo la verdadera forma de ser de Ivaana comenzaba a hartar. Sus enormes celos ya habían acabado con su paciencia, incluso ella comenzó a reclamarle por un sueño que Albafica le había contado donde él se había mirado como una clase de caballero portando una armadura dorada y cargando en brazos a una jovencita de cabello castaño y ojos oliva. Y aunque el joven intentaba hacer que ella entrara en razón que solamente se había tratado de un sueño, no había más que gritos y reclamos preguntándole furiosamente de donde la había conocida, pues según ella tenía esa estúpida idea que si un hombre soñaba con una mujer, seguramente la tenía escondida en algún lugar.

-¿Albafica?- la voz cantarina de la jovencita se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

El bello hombre había tardado en bajar y su mamá no dudó en mandar a Ivaana, quizás así se motivaría en salir de la cama pero lo que quería era permanecer encerrado y no mirarle la cara nunca en la vida a esa loca mujer que había ido con todas las intenciones de pedirle disculpas.

-Albafica… perdóname…- habló en tono de arrepentimiento, pero las palabras le entraron por un oído al groenlandés y le salieron por el otro, aun permaneciendo tapado hasta la cabeza- hermoso, por favor, dame otra oportunidad…

El joven volvió a fruncir el ceño y abrió sus ojos dejando expuestos la rabia que sintió cuando la palabra "hermoso" le taladró. Odiaba desde siempre que se dirigieran así hacia su persona puesto que siempre pensaba que intentaban conseguir algo de él cuando adulaban esa cualidad tan notoria para todos.

Se levantó con lentitud de la cama, primero tomando asiento al filo de esta para luego ponerse pie. Tomó un abrigo color café claro de su ropero para cubrir su torso desnudo y caminó hacia la puerta que comenzaba a ser golpeada delicadamente por la dama. Si no la atendía, era capaz de quedarse ahí todo el día.

-¡Albafica!- pronunció emocionada al mirar la silueta del hombre que se dejó ver tras abrir la puerta. Se le hacía tan bello usando esos pantalones blancos que utilizaba para dormir y ese grueso abrigo que resaltaba como los enmarañados cabellos celestes, se esparcían por su espalda y hombros.

Ivaana se colgó de su cuello como si se tratara de un león abalanzándose hacia su presa y lo abrazó tan fuerte para no dejarlo ir. El groenlandés sólo atinó con apenas abrazarla de la cintura, mirándola con indiferencia sin dirigirle ni una sola palabra mientras sus oídos eran taladrados por las miles de disculpas que salía de la boca de la rubia.

-¡Perdóname Albafica! ¡De verdad te extraño y no puedo vivir sin ti!

El de cabellos celestes rodó los ojos y separó a la joven de su cuerpo quien lo miraba con un brillo esperanzador en sus obscuros ojos.

-No quiero nada contigo. Entiende- le dijo gélido, sin un rastro de sentimiento en sus palabras mientras tomaba las muñecas de la fémina.

El brillo en esas obscuras lagunas comenzó a desaparecer al igual que su sonrisa. Y cuando Ivaana no conseguía lo que quería, significaban problemas.

-¡Pero como te atreves a rechazarme!- le gritó encaprichada, forcejeándose del agarre de Albafica.

-¡PORQUE NO TE SOPORTO!- le gritó aún más fuerte soltándola con brusquedad desapareciendo rápidamente detrás de la puerta de su habitación al cerrarla con fuerza justo en las narices de Ivaana.

La joven soltó un gruñido encolerizada tras un " _ni pienses que te escaparás",_ para luego dar media vuelta e irse lo más pronto posible de la enorme casa.

Albafica tomó asiento nuevamente al filo de su cama, pasando sus dedos con desesperación entre su sedoso cabello y dejándose caer en el colchón. Estaba cansado, harto, confundido, pero sobre todo… no sentía pertenecer a ese lugar. Y aunque estaba completamente consciente que toda su vida la había pasado en esa misma casa con sus padres, precisamente ese día sentía algo extraño en su interior, esa sensación de duda sobre su existencia pero siempre culpaba las crisis existenciales que sufría de vez en cuando en cuanto a las decisiones que solía tomar. Pero lo que no dejaba de darle vueltas hace unos días, eran esos sueños que la bella joven siempre le reclamaba.

Cerró con fuerza sus ojos y nuevamente esas imágenes cruzaban su mente obligándolo a abrir con brusquedad sus orbes. Y siempre era lo mismo: él, vistiendo una armadura dorada y cargando en brazos el cuerpo delgado de esa muchachita de la cual desconocía su nombre, pero al mirarla fijamente a sus ojos oliva, era como si ya lo conociera de hace mucho tiempo. Pero al despertar, no podía evitar en sentirse tan confundido por la extraña felicidad al despertar ¡si sólo se trataba de un sueño! Pero al ser tan repetitivo, su mente comenzó a dispersarse volviéndolo muy distraído por estar pensando en lo mismo.

-¡ALBAFICA!

El bello hombre ni se inmutó por la encolerizada voz de su madre al otro lado de la puerta. No tenía ni la mas mínima intención de levantarse e iniciar una discusión infinita con ella y aunque esa mujer a pesar tener cuarenta y cinco años y verse tan bella y joven con sus largos cabellos turquesa, ojos celestes, piel de luna y cuerpo perfecto, tenía un carácter bastante fuerte y lo que no le parecía, significaba librar una batalla con ella donde al final salía triunfante. Y ese día, el bello hombre no estaba de humor.

-¡ALBAFICA!- espetó la mujer mucho más iracunda, comenzando a golpear con fuerza la puerta- ¡ABRE LA PUERTA INMEDIATAMENTE!

Y no le quedó otra opción.

Se levantó pesadamente de la cama y caminó con pasos largos a abrirle a su madre, para luego darle nacimiento a un enfrentamiento de miradas haciendo un ambiente bastante tenso.

-¿Por qué corriste así a Ivaana?- cuestionó iracunda la bella mujer.

-Yo no pienso pasar toda mi vida a lado de una mujer que sólo terminará por asfixiarme- respondió gélido, pero educadamente.

-¿Qué no te das cuenta que ella te conviene?

-Para ti, todas las que son adineradas me convienen mamá- refutó, intentando contener la calma.

-Tu padre y yo sólo queremos lo mejor para ti, Albafica- le reclamó en tono de preocupación- ya acabas de terminar tu carrera de economista, es tiempo que ahora tomes la posición de tu padre y consigas una buena mujer como Ivaana, así que te pido que por favor no la desaires y no nos decepciones- finalizó casi suplicándole.

El de cabellos celestes miraba fijamente a la mujer que le dio la vida, "preocupada" por su bienestar. Pero parecía que le importaba más el dinero que los sentimientos, y aunque tampoco no era una interesada ya que amaba a su esposo profundamente, el problema fue que se acostumbró al dinero después de haber salido de la pobreza extrema en que se encontraban hace años atrás antes del nacimiento de Albafica. Y aunque ella también era una exitosa empresaria, quería que su único hijo tuviera una mujer de su mismo status social para que fuera su apoyo y generaran más dinero para no pasar carencias. Pero nunca miraba más allá de lo que su primogénito quería.

-Pero yo no la quiero a ella, entiende- la voz del joven se volvió más dura- ya tengo 23 años, déjame decidir por mi cuenta. Tu y mi padre ya influenciaron bastante hasta en lo que estudié, al menos en eso déjenme decidir, por favor.

-Ya te lo he dicho…

-Me lo has dicho muchas veces mamá- interrumpió- pero yo quiero hacer mi propio camino, no estar temiendo que pasaré por lo mismo que tu. Así que con todo respeto, déjame vivir- concluyó el bello hombre, desapareciendo detrás de la puerta al cerrarla.

-¡Albafica!- ella quiso alcanzarlo, pero se encontró con la puerta y cerró con fuerza sus ojos celestes intentando contener toda la rabia que sentía en ese momento para no jalar de los cabellos a su hijo y arrastrarlo por toda la casa para que entendiera.

Albafica caminó hacia la enorme ventana, corriendo las cortinas hacia un lado y deslizando uno de los vidrios de cristal, sintiendo el aire fresco acariciando su piel. Lo que podía ver, era el nevado paisaje cubriendo toda la superficie y los débiles rayos del sol asomándose de entre las espesas nubes, intentando iluminar los techos de las casas aledañas.

El groenlandés estaba cansado y no era por haber terminado todos sus enormes proyectos para su titulación hace unos días, si no que desde que había comenzado con esos sueños, era como si sus energías se consumieran poco a poco. A pesar de las desveladas que había pasado durante su carrera universitaria y las pocas veces que se alimentaba correctamente, era poco el tiempo en que estaba cansado. Quizás todo eso junto con el estrés que comenzó a pasar durante esos días se le había acumulado. Sí, eso debía de ser.

Cerró la ventana y se dejó caer en su enorme cama dispuesto a conciliar nuevamente el sueño. Aún era temprano y no había nada de malo en dormir un rato más.

Pero cuando Albafica cerró los ojos, esas mismas imágenes aterrizaron en su cabeza obligándolo a abrir sus orbes cobalto con brusquedad.

-¿Hasta cuando…?- habló para sí mismo con voz adormilada y frotándose su delicado rostro- ¿Por qué sueño tanto a esa jovencita?

Clavó su mirada en el techo y su mente daba vueltas y vueltas como una rueda de la fortuna. Algo le molestaba desde lo profundo de su corazón. Sentía que tenía que ir a buscarla ¿pero a dónde tenías que ir a buscar a alguien de la cual ni siquiera sabes en donde pueda encontrarse, como se llame y sobre todo… si es que existe…?

-De seguro alguien me embrujó…- dijo en voz baja, pero era una nula posibilidad. Además, ¿por qué alguien quisiera embrujarlo de esa manera? Comenzó a creer que se estaba volviendo loco. Mejor decidió cerrar sus ojos de una vez por todas.

 _Rodorio, tiempo actual…_

Shion se despojó de sus vestiduras de patriarca y envistió su cuerpo con la armadura dorada de Aries para luego dirigirse lo más rápido posible, junto con Teneo de Tauro, hacia aquel lugar donde la distorsión comenzaba a desaparecer. El rubio tenía un muy mal presentimiento, y si era lo que él pensaba, las cosas de verdad se iban a poner muy mal.

Y como si los estuviera esperando, ahí estaba aquel ser encargado de haber mandado a Agasha a quien sabe que parte del espacio-tiempo. Tenía la espalda recargada en el tronco de un árbol mientras jugueteaba con su reloj de bolsillo pasándolo hábilmente entre sus dedos, mirando fijamente a los recién llegados.

-Youma…- habló con temor el lemuriano.

-Era imposible que no se dieran cuenta- mostró una sádica sonrisa mostrando sus dientes puntiagudos.

-¿Cómo es que sobrevivió…?- el nuevo santo de Tauro no encontraba respuesta lógica como para que el poderoso espectro hubiera salido del rosario de las 108 cuentas.

-Yo no soy tan estúpido- comentaba con tranquilidad, sin dejar de jugar con su reloj- pronto, todo este mundo será mío. Yo controlaré sus tiempos convirtiéndome en su amo y señor.

-¡¿QUE DICES?!- espetó Shion encolerizado, preparándose para atacar.

-No se precipite mi patriarca, le daré una semana a este mundo antes de que sea mío.- dio unos pasos hacia enfrente, sin dejar de ver al par de dorados.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste hace un momento?- cuestionó Teneo mirando a Youma con recelo.

-No se preocupen por eso, solamente quiero juntar a cierta parejita que muere por verse- contestó apático- lástima que será un reto imposible para que ese caballerito reconozca a la chica- libró una sutil risa de burla.

-¡¿QUE LE HICISTE A AGASHA?! ¡¿A DONDE LA LLEVASTE?!- Shion parecía que se quedaría sin voz en cualquier momento, pero el pensar que Agasha ahora estaba en quién sabe dónde y sentirse un completo inútil por no poder cumplirle la promesa a quien solía ser su amigo y compañero de armas lo estaba poniendo bastante mal.

-¡¿A caso reviviste a Albafica?!- intervino el de Tauro, haciendo que el lemuriano no pudiera creer en todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Algo así- volvió a responder flemático- antes que ese jovencito "muriera", se podría decir que detuve su tiempo, así que no estaba completamente muerto como todos lo creían. Y si se fijan- dibujó una sonrisa burlesca- su lápida no existe, no la encontrarán. Es más, no hay registros de él en el santuario.

-¡¿A CASO HICISTE QUE ALBAFICA NUNCA FUERA CABALLERO?!- Shion estaba atónito al igual que Teneo. No podía creer ni una sola palabra de lo que decía ese espectro. ¿Cómo era posible que así de fácil modificara la vida de una persona?

-Su energía me da más poder…- aspiraba con fuerza mientras iba desapareciendo rápidamente.

-¡NO TE VAYAS!- ordenó Teneo mientras él y Aries corrieron hacia Youma, pero no lograron alcanzarlo.

Ambos tenían sus ojos clavados en el lugar dónde había desaparecido ese ser tan despreciable. No podían asimilar ni creer en nada, solamente les quedaba esperar problemas y miles de preguntas sin respuestas. ¿Qué fueron de Albafica y Agasha?

-Patriarca- el de Tauro lo miró con seriedad- sería bueno que vayamos al cementerio de los caballeros para confirmar si es verdad que esa lápida no está.

El rubio asintió y ambos corrieron lo más rápido que podían, deseando que no fuera verdad, que las palabras de Youma fuesen mentira.

Pero sus miedos fueron confirmados.

En efecto, en donde debería de estar la tumba de Albafica, no había absolutamente nada. Nunca existió.

Shion se dirigió con rapidez a los aposentos patriarcales y buscó por horas los expedientes del santo de Piscis, pero no había rastro de que alguna vez Alabafica hubiese sido caballero, ni sus misiones estaban escritas.

El ex santo se levantó rápidamente mirando el desastre de papeles que estaban sobre su escritorio, mirándolos con terror y cavilando profundamente qué demonios era lo que pasaría próximamente. Y en eso, sus ojos se clavaron en el expediente que debía de ser del mencionado, sintiendo un escalofrío erizándole cada poro de su piel y abriendo su boca siendo incapaz de cerrarse: en la parte superior del pergamino tenía escrito "Piscis", y más abajo, dónde debería de estar el nombre de Albafica, por si solo se estaba trazando un nombre de otro caballero. Shion retrocedió un par de pasos al mirar que ese santo no pertenecía ya a su generación, sino a la anterior. Ese nombre era _Lugonis de Piscis._

-No puede ser verdad…- apenas pudo pronunciar en un hilo de voz, sin despegar su vista del pergamino en donde se seguían escribiendo palabras y palabras describiendo todo lo que, quien solía ser el maestro de Albafica, había hecho, o más bien… estaba haciendo… como si aún siguiera con vida.

Se volvió a acercar cauteloso, y por poco y le daba un síncope al leer una parte de ese "nuevo" expediente donde mencionaba que Lugonis estaba casado y que tenía una hija llamada Agasha.

-No puede ser la Agasha que conocemos…

Shion necesitaba tomar aire, pero no podía quitarle los ojos a esos papeles, pero por un segundo, sus orbes borgoña se desviaron a otro expediente perteneciente a Kardia de Escorpio, que estaba en el suelo, y cuando sentía que ya nada más lo podía sorprender, pudo mirar cómo el nombre de su compañero se iba borrando para tomar lugar de otro caballero también perteneciente a la generación de Lugonis. Las cosas no podían poner peor.

El lemuriano comenzó a buscar todos los expedientes de sus compañeros para confirmar sus temores: varios de los expedientes estaban siendo modificados, cómo si los guerreros que habían perecido en esa guarra santa nunca hubiesen existido.

-Maldita sea…- masculló.

 _Groenlandia, en otro tiempo…_

Albafica estaba sumergido en el mundo onírico, en donde volvía a aparecer vestido de caballero, justo en medio de una plaza de un supuesto pueblo donde todo era humilde pero muy productivo. Miraba calles empedradas y casas rústicas con un toque griego. Y al estar en el centro, todo estaba abarrotado de comercios. Y en eso la volvió a ver…

Aquella jovencita delgada de cabello castaño le daba la espalda, volteó a verlo por arriba de su hombro y le regaló una cálida sonrisa.

- _Sr. Albafica… venga por mí a Rodorio…_

El de cabellos celestes se levantó sobresaltado, jadeando desesperadamente y sudando frio.

-¿A Rodorio…?- habló para sí mismo con dificultad.

* * *

 **Para darles la idea, Groenlandia la intenté situar mas o menos con en el siglo XVIII, pero por mas que investigué, no encontré mucho, así que improvisaré un poco (de todas formas aquí se puede hacer lo que a uno le pegue la gana xD). Pobre Albita, vaya problemas en los que está metido por una jovencita malcriada.**

 **Youma= problemas a la quinceaba potencia, no esperen cosas bonitas de este fic con ese tipo suelto. Y sí, al parecer le está robando energía a alguien y se le ocurrió comenzar a reescribir otra historia por así decirlo, ya lo descubrirán más detalládamente en los siguientes capítulos.**

 **Nos leemos n.n**


End file.
